Hetalia Music Meme
by Savannah Lee
Summary: got the idea from someone else.  Random drabbles based on songs.  Random pairings too.  rated M just in case.


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.**

**3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song - no planning beforehand. You start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No skipping songs either!)**

**4. Do 10 of these, then post.**

**1. Bony M. "Rasputin"**

**Russia looked out his bedroom window at the snowy landscape outside. The wind was howling, snow blocking the night sky from view. He turned, looking at the slumbering form in his bed. The lithe brunette crinkled his nose slightly, sniffling but not waking. Russia crossed the room to his bed and sat, brushing a strand of dark hair from the other's feverish face. I strand of light hair stood out against the dark. Russia slowly picked it out from the other's locks. He sighed. "If only you paid more attention to your economy, Comrade Greece, and less time to your beloved cats." he whispered. Russia grinned. "But then you wouldn't have come to me for help, da?"**

**2. Annie Lennox "Little Bird"**

**Lichtenstein grinned as she stood over her "brother" with a wicked grin. "I'm not a child anymore, Bruder." she hissed. "Treat me like the woman I am!" Switzerland opened his mouth to protest, only to have a semi-automatic pointed at his head. "You taught me well, didn't you?" **

**Vash shut his mouth. "My boots..." Lichtenstein said, lifting her dress to reveal the black leather. "Lick them." **

**Switzerland looked pissed. Lichtenstein cocked the gun. Vash silently obeyed. **

**"I'm flying out of your nest, Bruder."**

**3. Jane's Addiction "Mountain Song"**

**Looking down from the mountain peak he was perched on, Canada smiled. He could see for miles, his eyes spotting both city and country as he scanned across the horizon of his vast country. Taking a deep breath, he began his decent, slowly traversing the ice-slick rocks. As he hit the border between forest and mountain, he spotted a blonde form leaning against a tree, looking quite grumpy. **

**"Took you long enough dude!" America hissed, glaring at his twin. "Not my fault you eat too much and aren't fit enough to climb with me!" Canada replied.**

** Seconds to Mars "Kings and Queens (unplugged)"**

**The massive schooner rocked back and forth, cannon fire from the opposing ship coming dangerously close to the blond racing across the deck. Grabbing a robe he deftly swung to the enemy's ship, sword flashing like fire in the sunlight. With a howl he fought his way below deck, heading toward the Captain's rooms, knowing the way by heart.**

**Kicking the door open, he strode into the room, kicking a second time to shut the same door behind him, leaning back to lock it. "Where are you, ye scurvy frog?" Arthur hissed, looking around the well appropriated room. Soft laughter drew his eyes to the large bed, where a naked Frenchman lay. **

**"You love these bloody games, don't you, frog?"**

**"You know it, Angleterre!"**

**And the two bodies crashed together like the waves.**

**5. Fiona Apple "Shaodowboxer"**

**With a heavy sigh, Roderich shut the door. The meeting had not gone well, as she had revealed that while they were married, she had had an affair. "With PRUSSIA of all people." he mumbled harshly, heading to clean up the plates and glasses in the living room. As he slid the plates into the sink, he heard a soft know on his door. With more mumbling, in German, he went to open his door.**

**His eyes widened as what he saw. Spain stood there, eyes sparkling. "She hurt you, didn't she?" he whispered, pulling Roderich into a hug. "Gilbert...told me what she was planning to do today. It's not right. Una vez que su amante, ahora tu amigo ... lo que una cosa cruel pretender."**

**Roderich sighed, leaning into his old friend. **

**6. Taking Back Sunday "Cute Without the E"**

**Blood was flying everywhere as the two superpowers clashed again and again. The meeting room had long been cleared, most countries leaving as soon as the harsh word preceding the fight between Russia and America started. Most things in the room had been shattered. **

**The two stood alone, bloodied, eyes blazing. They each had a simple handgun, each pointing at the other's head. "Will you tell all your friends?" Alfred asked. "You had you gun to my head, da?" Russia replied.**

**7. Cake "Sheep go to Heaven"**

**Italy bounced around in Germany's kitchen, pots of sauce and pasta boiling rapidly. Feliciano hummed softly as he bounded between different points in the kitchen. A quick stir to the sauce here, a few slices to the wurst he was incorporating into to meal there, a sudden dash to the pantry for a dusty bottle of wine.**

**Feliciano was so caught up in making the most delicious meal ever, he didn't notice that Germany had returned home, a tired scowl on his face. The talks with France over aid for Greece had not gone all that well, even though deep inside he knew they'd work it out in the end.**

**He looked into the kitchen at his lover, and couldn't stop but smile.**

** Verve Pipe "The Freshmen"**

**Two young boys dashed through the tall grass, laughing. "Friends forever, right?" asked the dark haired boy. "Ja!" said the serious-looking blond.**

**Vash sighed as he remembered something else. Something years later. He could see his ex-friend sitting calmly in his music room, back against the cool wood of his beloved piano, silent tears on his cheeks. "It was after she left him the first time..." Vash whispered. He remembers having to put the lithe brunette to bed that night, and how he stayed to watch over him for a week.**

**Vash looked up and put a fake smile on his face as Roderich and Elizaveta walked toward him in their wedding finest.**

**9. Tokio Hotel "Monsoon"**

**So much had happened to ruin his land, his people, his country. A bad economy, hurricanes, tornados. Arthur sighed, brushing a strand of flaxen hair out of America's face. Alfred's face was scrunched up in pain. Arthur ran his fingertips over a feverish forehead, his eyes drifting to the wires and tubes keeping the comatose man alive.**

**He looked at Alfred's charts. The young nation had been in and out of the hospital repeatedly since the attack on New York.**

**"If you die," Arthur began, "We'll probably all die too, now. We'll end up joining you wherever dead nations go..."**

**10. Avril Lavigne "Best Damn Thing"**

**Poland taped the toe of his Laboutin shoe impatiently. With and angry snort, he reached into his bag and slipped out his cell phone, flipping it open and dialing a number he knew by heart. **

**'hey, this is Toris! Leave a message!" Feliks heard, followed by a beep.**

**"Liet! Your like, totally stood me up! I like, really know you're with Natalia now, and forgot me. But you, like, know what? I'm like, totally the best damn thing you've ever, like, seen. And you'll never get to see again. For real."**

**And Feliks hung up, marching into the restaurant, determined to still have a good time.**


End file.
